Numb
by nardy
Summary: Une idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer pour Lex après la grande dispute au sujet de la Pièce consacrée à Clark, par Lex.
1. Numb

**DISCLAIMER:** Ne m'appartiennent certainement pas ces beaux personnages. Soupir...

Ni cette sublime chanson de LP. Je les aime aussi.

**Rating très sage.  
**

**_Le sel de ma vie_**: Merci de venir encore ... Je vous aime.

Spoiler pour : Destinée et : Fou d'Amour (Saison 3 et 4)

Par contre AU entre les deux, je n'ai à ce jour toujours pas vu la série...

**

* * *

Numb**

La route devant lui était dégagée, heureusement.

Parce que brutalement il ne voyait plus rien, ça devenait flou, il perdait ses repères. Ses mains sur le volant étaient crispées, au point que ses phalanges étaient blanches.  
Il ne sentait pas ses mains. Il ne sentait plus rien, le poids de son pied sur l'accélérateur, qui pesait tellement, la vitesse à laquelle il allait, faisait frémir les vitres de la Ferrari.

Puis les mots. Ceux qui tournaient dans sa tête, ceux qui pesaient dans sa poitrine, ceux qui l'empêchaient de respirer:

"Va t'en. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Jamais.! Le hurlement de Clark résonnait dans sa tête. Mon père avait raison. Il a toujours eu raison! Dégage! Je te hais...

Il avait lancé son insulte suprême: Tu es bien un Luthor! Comme ton père.

Lex avait pour la première fois de sa vie haï son nom avec une force rare. Il avait pris le nom en pleine face. Comme l'insulte qu'il était.

Il s'était senti s'engourdir, il avait perdu en quelque secondes sa grâce, sa facilité de mouvement. Il avait titubé, il avait reculé jusqu'à la voiture, poursuivi par le regard noir de Clark. Par la fureur sur son visage. Par la haine dans sa voix.

Il était monté dans la Ferrari, et avait démarré par instinct.

Maintenant, la nausée arrivait. Dévastatrice. Il était quand même hors de question de vomir sur les sièges de cuir. Il se gara sur le bord de la route, ouvrit la portière et parvint à s'extraire du siège non sans manquer tomber par terre, entortillé dans la ceinture de sécurité. Portière ouverte, moteur tournant. Il fit le tour et s'appuya contre un arbre. Puis la nausée, encore. Pas de prétexte contre, cette fois, le spasme le fit tomber à genoux, appuyé sur ses mains, il vida son estomac. Jusqu'à ce que la bile vienne lui brûler la bouche. Il essaya de se relever. Sans grand succès, il se sentit tomber, un peu plus loin, il se roula en boule.

Anesthésié. Sans la moindre envie de bouger, sans la moindre envie de vouloir vivre encore.

La chanson tournait dans sa tête, collant tellement à ses sentiments.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be** Je suis fatigué d'etre ce que tu veux que je sois _

_**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface ** Me sentant si dénué de foi, perdu sous la surface _

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me ** Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes** Mis sous pression d'être comme toi_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)** Pris dans le remous juste pris dans les remous_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you** Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur pour toi_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)** Pris dans le remous juste pris dans les remous_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there. ** Je suis devenu si engourdi, je peux pas te sentir là_

_**I've become so tired so much more aware** Je suis devenu si fatigué tellement plus conscient _

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do ** Je deviens ça, tout ce que je veux_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you** C'est être plus comme moi et moins comme toi_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me** Ne vois tu pas que tu m'étouffe_

_**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control ** Me tenant trop serré, effrayé de perdre le contrôle_

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be** Parce que tout ce que tu pensais que je serais_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you** S'est écroulé devant toi_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) **Pris dans le remous juste pris dans les remous _

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you** Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur pour toi _

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)** Pris dans le remous juste pris dans les remous_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take ** Et chaque seconde que je perds est plus que je ne peux endurer_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there** Je suis devenu si engourdi, je peux pas te sentir là_

_** I've become so tired so much more aware** Je suis devenu si fatigué tellement plus conscient_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do ** Je deviens ça, tout ce que je veux_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you ** C'est être plus comme moi et moins comme toi_

_**And I know** Et je sais_

_**I may end up failing too ** Que je pourrais finir par m'effondrer_

_**But I know** Mais je sais_

_**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you** Que tu étais comme moi, avec quelqu'un de déçu en toi_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there ** Je suis devenu si engourdi, je peux pas te sentir là _

_**I've become so tired so much more aware** Je suis devenu si fatigué tellement plus conscient _

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do** Je deviens ça, tout ce que je veux_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you **C'est être plus comme moi et moins comme toi_

_**(Numb Likin Park)**_

Tellement fatigué, tellement fatigué.

Tant de peine à essayer d'être ce qu'il voulait.

Tant de mal à combattre son père et cet héritage génétique pourri.

Tout ça pour ça. Pour en arriver là.

Perdre son seul ami, perdre son seul repaire.

Plus la moindre nécessité d'être là.

Se laisser mourir au bord de la route, sous un arbre.

Si seulement c'était possible.

Têtus les Luthors.

Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de mourir comme ça.

Pas grave, il allait essayer quand même.

Un long moment plus tard, une camionnette s'était arrêtée, deux employés de l'usine de Luthorcorp, le plus jeune avait convaincu son compagnon de stopper, les plaques de la voiture indiquaient clairement leur propriétaire et il avait trouvé étrange que la voiture de Lex soit ainsi, portière ouverte et moteur tournant sans personne à son bord. Il avait cherché aux abords de la voiture et avait trouvé son propriétaire en position foetale à quelques pas de là.

Il avait hélé son ami et ils avaient relevé le jeune homme, le soutenant entre eux et l'installant dans le pick up. Il avait retiré la clef de contact de la Ferrari et avait fermé le précieux véhicule.

Ils étaient partis vers le manoir, Enrique était venu à leur rencontre et avait pour une fois un peu perdu de sa superbe en voyant l'état de Lex. Il avait appelé un autre employé et ils avaient conduits le jeune Luthor dans sa chambre, Enrique l'avait déshabillé et mis dans son lit. Il s'était recroquevillé de nouveau et avait enfoui sa tête dans les oreillers. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Le majord' homme avait envoyé chercher la voiture et s'était occupé de son maître.

Sans grand succès.

Il ne bougeait guère, se levant parfois pour aller quelques instants à la salle de bain. Se recouchant peu après. Buvant quelques gorgées d'eau. L'estomac noué.

Dès que Enrique l'avait installé dans son lit et l'avait laissé, il s'était levé et avait mis les CD de Linkin Park dans le lecteur et depuis, les disques tournaient en boucle.

Les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, se mêlant aux paroles de Clark.

A ce regard trahi, quand il avait vu la pièce secrète. Il ne lui avait pas laissé dire un mot. Il ne lui avait pas laissé une chance de lui expliquer.

Il ne pleurait pas.

Les Luthors ne pleurent pas.

Mais il mourait à l'intérieur.

* * *

Drinng Dring.. 

Martha décrocha le téléphone, lançant un regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine dans le même mouvement, Clark était là, assis sur la barrière blanche, regardant le champ devant lui sans même le voir, Martha en était sûre.

"Maison des Kent, j'écoute?

"Madame Kent? Demanda Enrique d'une voix hésitante.

Martha retint son souffle et son regard se posa sur Clark de nouveau. Elle vit la tension dans ses épaules, il avait entendu le téléphone et reconnu la voix du domestique de Lex.

Il secoua la tête et descendit de la barrière, s'éloignant dans le champ.

"Madame Kent? Répéta la voix dans le combiné.

"Heu... Oui? Enrique? Dit elle d'une voix un peu étranglée.

"Madame Kent... Je, j'ai un grave problème... Commença l'homme, C'est au sujet de Master Lex...

"Enrique... Souffla doucement Martha en secouant la tête. Je...Je ne peux rien pour...

"Madame. L'interrompit le domestique, Je vous en prie, je sais que Master Lex et votre fils sont amis... Dites lui que...

"Non... Non Enrique. Ils ne sont plus amis. Dit elle à mi-voix.

"Ho... Alors c'est ça... Répondit il doucement.

Martha n'avait pas envie de savoir, elle savait ce que Lex avait fait et ça lui semblait être une trahison, et pourtant, pour que Enrique l'appelle, elle, il fallait que le jeune Luthor ait de sérieux problèmes.

"Ca quoi?

"C'est peut être pour ça qu'il est dans une sorte de ... de... "coma" depuis trois jours. Il est couché et ne mange pas, ne bouge pas et ne parle pas. Expliqua le domestique d'une voix lasse. Je pensais que Clark pourrait y faire quelque chose. Mais... mais je comprends maintenant.

"Enrique...

"Madame Kent? L'interrompit la voix de Lex. Je suis désolé que Enrique vous ait dérangé. Il s'est affolé pour rien. Au revoir Madame Kent.

Le jeune homme reposa le combiné en gardant son regard planté dans celui du malheureux domestique. Le silence entre eux était rien moins que confortable. Mais Lex rompit l'engagement et se détourna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se réchauffant un peu.

"Préparez mes affaires, Enrique. Je pars à Métropolis.

"Monsieur?

Lex tourna la tête et fit un geste.

"Préparez mes affaires. Je pars. Répéta-t-il.

Maintenant. Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Lex montât dans sa chambre et prit un long manteau de cuir, le vêtit et descendit au garage, il lorgna la Ferrari mais la nausée le reprit. Elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il opta pour le coupé Mercedes argenté. Jetant son ordinateur portable dans le siège à côté de lui et partant pour Métropolis dans un crissement de pneus.

Il se jeta dans le travail avec la ferme intention de ne plus penser à Smallville, ni aux Kent. Stratégie qui fonctionna quelques semaines, jusqu'au jour ou une remarque de sa secrétaire sur l'amitié retourna le couteau dans la plaie.

La douleur était encore vive.

Clark lui manquait.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Le jeune homme, avec sa gentillesse, sa naïveté, son amitié spontanée.

Avec ses mensonges aussi.

Lex regardait par la baie vitrée de son bureau, la vue sur la ville en dessous de lui, magnifique. La nuit était tombée et les lumières nimbaient les bâtiments d'une aura dorée. Oblitérant le côté noir de cette citée. La parant de couleurs chatoyantes. La faisant paraître moins froide et inhumaine qu'elle n'était réellement. Attrayante. Presque attirante.

Avec ses mensonges aussi.

Les clubs, les boites, les bars.

Les filles.

Les garçons.

La réminiscence d'un passé dont il n'était plus très fier. Le pouls de la ville qui battait dans ses veines à cette époque là.

L'envie brusque de se perdre de nouveau dans le tourbillon de ces nuits sans âme.

Sans amour.

Sans douleur.

Hautes en sexe. En plaisir partagé. En excitation. Si inodores et fades. Sans saveur.

Sans amour.

Sans douleur.

Lex passa lentement la main sur son crâne chauve, une sorte de caresse inconsciente. Un soupir d'impuissance, une envie d'un verre.

Il avait ce qu'il fallait sous la main, pas la peine de sortir.

Les réserves du Penthouse étaient quasiment inépuisables. Pour un homme seul tout au moins. Et Lex ne se sentait pas de se noyer dans l'alcool. Il était désespéré, mais pas à ce point là quand même. Et puis, il n'avait pas tellement envie de se perdre dans le sexe anonyme non plus.

Il prit la décision de retourner à Smallville.

Sur une impulsion.

Il descendit au garage et prit la route de suite.

Deux heures vingt cinq minutes.

Cent cinquante de moyenne. Il avait filé comme le vent. Presque.

Presque aussi vite que Clark.

Il retrouva le manoir comme il l'avait laissé.

Il se rendit à la pièce secrète, et observa les murs, les photos, les articles, la carcasse de la porsche qui avait eu le privilège de rentrer en contact avec le corps de Kent. La fleur de Nicodemus et les autres preuves, les fragments de météorite.

Le sanctuaire de son obsession envers Clark.

Méthodiquement il détacha les photos, les articles, rassembla les dossiers dans une chemise.

Rouge. Ironie douce.

Il entassa le reste des affaires dans quelques boites en carton. Hormis la Kryptonite dont il ne savait pas vraiment comment se débarrasser, il s'occupa personnellement de détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le feu ronfla dans la cheminée pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Un bref moment, Lex se demanda si il était réellement nécessaire de détruire tout ça. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir.

Plus mentir.

Essayer de regagner la confiance de Clark, avec une honnêteté totale.

Essayer de ne plus souffrir.

Il ne savait pas comment l'approcher, même le dossier rouge sang, en signe de trêve, ne lui semblait pas suffisant, il resta devant le feu mourant dans la cheminée le reste de la nuit. Ressassant pour le millième fois en quelques semaines, l'imbécillité de sa conduite. après tout Clark était son ami.

Il l'aimait tellement. Ce jeune fermier. Si innocent et si secret en même temps.

Il essayait de son mieux de le protéger, mais rien à faire, ses actes se retournaient contre lui.

C'était tellement difficile d'être quelqu'un de confiance.

Si loin des aspirations de Lionel envers lui.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Lex se décida à passer au Talon dès que possible. Lana lui donnerait probablement quelques infos concernant le jeune étudiant brun.

De fait, lorsqu'il entra dans le café, il fut surpris de trouver Chloé et Pete en grande discussion avec Miss Lang; il ralentit son pas et s'approcha lentement, écoutant la conversation sans vergogne.

Chloé déplorait que le manque d'équipement ralentisse les progrès de l'équipe de football, dans laquelle Clark venait à peine d'enter. Le sujet semblait d'importance, puisque les trois ados en discutèrent un bon moment, avant que Lex ne se décide à faire une vrai entrée Luthoresque dans le Talon. Attirant les regards. Ceux de Chloé et Lana. Diamétralement opposés. L'ennui et une sorte de crainte passant dans celui de la blonde journaliste en herbe, le soulagement non feint dans celui de Lana.

Des deux, Lex ne savait plus lequel était inconfortable.

Lana et son sourire de princesse, de reine du bal.

Ou celui de Chloé, cachant visiblement quelque chose.

Finalement ce fut Pete qui lui sauva la mise, il tendit la main et le salua.

"Salut Lex. De passage?

"Pete, Chloé. Lana. Dit il en saluant les filles. Alors comment va notre équipe de foot locale? Des problèmes d'équipement? Demanda-t-il en s'accoudant au comptoir.

Pete leva les yeux au ciel et se lança dans les explications. Fournissant à Lex un prétexte en or pour essayer de revenir dans la vie de Clark.

Lorsqu'il abandonna les étudiants, il se dirigea vers le terrain de football, espérant tomber sur le coach.

Lorsqu'il repartit, Lexcorp était le nouveau sponsor de l'équipe de Smallville. Lex passa les quelques coups de fil nécessaires et commanda le matériel dont avait parlé le coach, l'argent faisant des miracles, la promesse d'une livraison dès le lendemain, lui donna l'espoir de pouvoir voir son ami enfin.

Evidement, Lex avait oublié que l'argent et ses miracles ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec la morale stricte des Kent et lorsqu'il vint dans les vestiaires et fit son petit speech, il ne rencontra pas la moindre trace de sympathie dans le regard de Clark. Au contraire.

Lorsque les joueurs furent partis admirer le nouveau matériel, il se trouva seul quelques secondes avec lui.

"Tu ne changeras pas Lex. Tu crois toujours que l'argent peut tout acheter? Pas l'amitié, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

"Non, Clark, c'est pas ça... Commença Lex d'une voix tendue.

"Pas la peine d'insister. Je dois y aller. L'interrompit l'étudiant en attrapant son blouson et en sortant en claquant la porte.

Découragé, Lex se laissa tomber sur un banc et ferma les yeux.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la semaine, que le milliardaire trouva le prétexte et le courage de venir à la Forteresse de Solitude. Le dossier rouge entre ses mains.

Il le donna à Clark, prenant encore une fois son hostilité en plein coeur. Il n'essaya pas de se défendre, se contentant de partir et d'espérer encore que le jeune homme comprendrait.

Le comprendrait.

Il lui donnait encore une chance. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici comme ça pendant une éternité. Mais si Clark refusait de comprendre et de pardonner, il n'avait plus aucun intérêt de rester à Smallville.

Il partirait pour Métropolis définitivement.

En attendant, il n'avait rien à faire. Il était parti tellement vite de son bureau qu'il n'avait rien emporté, pas même son ordinateur portable, il avait de quoi travailler à l'usine, mais pas au manoir, et finalement, il n'avait pas tellement envie de travailler non plus.

Il refit connaissance avec la bibliothèque, fit quelques parties de billard. Le billard était une de ses activité favorites pour se détendre, mais là, ça ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Il voyait Clark dans tout les coins de pièce, appuyé sur la queue de billard attendant son tour, lui envoyant un de ses sourires amusé quand il manquait un coup.

Clark à demi allongé sur la table, bras tendus, visant soigneusement et rentrant la bille. A tout les coups.

Clark encore, allongé sur le canapé de cuir et dévorant un bouquin, pendant que lui travaillait.

Inconcevable.

Comment en trois ans ce gamin était devenu une part de sa vie?

Et pas la moindre.

Il se rendait compte, que petit à petit il avait dévié, passant de l'amitié la plus simple et sincère à un sentiment, qui si il était sincère lui aussi, n'en était pas moins beaucoup plus profond et sérieux.

Et tellement compliqué.

Il savait.

Pour Clark.

Il avait toujours su, depuis le jour de l'accident, il savait qu'il avait heurté le jeune homme et qu'il était mort dans la chute du pont.

Que Clark l'avait ramené à la vie et qu'il n'avait pu le dégager de la carcasse de la Porsche que parce qu'il était différent.

Un peu comme lui. Un mutant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru pendant quelques temps, puis il avait compris dans les mensonges et les demi vérités que c'était plus important que ça. Il avait décidé de l'observer et de tout faire pour le protéger s'il le fallait.

Et il était devenu son obsession personnelle.

Et il l'avait fort brillamment perdu, avec l'aide on ne peut plus précieuse de son père. Il se demandait combien de fois encore, Lionel allait se mettre en travers de sa vie.

Combien de fois il allait encore faire tout foirer?

Lex se versa un verre et fit lentement un tour dans les couloirs, ouvrant une porte par ci-par là, se retrouvant dans sa chambre à un moment. Lex se sentait fatigué. Emotionnellement épuisé. Il y avait un noeud au niveau de son estomac qui se refusait à partir depuis ces dernières semaines.

Il se rendait compte qu'il ne prenait pas assez soin de lui, il mangeait à peine, buvait peu mais de trop, puisque alcoolisé.

Il se détendit sous une douche chaude, se vêtit simplement d'un pantalon de sport et d'un tee shirt, pieds nus, il continua son tour dans les couloirs du manoir. Pour finir par arriver devant la porte de La pièce.

Qui ne contenait plus que la carcasse métallique de sa voiture.

Il s'assit devant. Posant son regard bleu sur l'amas de ferraille. Un bras entourait ses genoux, son menton reposait sur eux.

Dans un geste inconscient, il caressait son crâne.

Absorbant la solitude qui l'envahissait.

Non, erreur, qui l'entourait, elle avait toujours été là cette solitude. Là dans les moindres aspects de sa vie. Depuis la perte de sa mère.

Un bruit ténu le fit se figer. Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons, et son coeur décida de danser le rock. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Qui était là? Derrière lui, dans l'ombre. Un nouveau mutant? Un ancien démon?

Lex sentait le regard sur sa nuque, mais n'arrivait pas à bouger, il n'en avait pas envie. Qui que se soit, qu'il prenne ce qu'il était venu chercher et qu'il s'en aille.

"Partez... Allez vous en... Chuchota le jeune homme à terre.

Des pas s'approchèrent de lui doucement, il entendit le bruit que fit le corps en s'accroupissant derrière lui. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, un front contre sa nuque.

Lex ferma les yeux, l'odeur dans son dos était familière, ni étrangère, ni menaçante.

"Clark" Murmura Lex.

Le corps se déplia, et l'enveloppa lentement. Le nichant au creux de ses jambes et contre son torse.

"Lex...

"Je suis désolé. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tellement désolé. Dit le jeune homme d'une voix ténue.

Je ne voulais pas...

Le baiser dans son cou le fit se taire.

La bouche remonta lentement, embrassant délicatement son crâne. Par touches légères, l'effleurant par instants, tellement doucement.

Avec un soupir, Lex se laissa aller dans l'étreinte rassurante de son ami. Il avait envie de savoir, envie de comprendre pourquoi Clark était là, contre lui.

Et pourtant, il ne voulait rien dire.

Pas briser le moment présent.

Pas briser cette intimité naissante. Dont il avait eu envie depuis le début de leur amitié. Dans laquelle il avait refuser de plonger.

Respectant le jeune étudiant. Clark n'avait que quinze ans et Lex s'était senti vieux.

Vieux de tant d'excès. Tellement impur par rapport à l'ange qui l'avait sauvé.

Tellement innocent et spontané.

Et qui n'avait pas ce genre d'idées et encore moins de pensées.

Jusqu'à ce soir tout au moins.

Et Lex avait envie de se laisser faire, de se laisser aller dans sa douceur.

Les baisers sur sa peau le faisait frissonner, les mains de Clark descendirent jusqu'aux siennes, les emprisonnants dans leur étreinte.

Le regard bleu les compara: les siennes, pâles, fines et fortes pourtant, celles de Clark, brunes, larges et puissantes.

Sur son épaule, un menton se posa, contre son oreille un souffle chaud.

"Lex... La voix était rauque et basse. Inhabituelle. Séductrice.

Le milliardaire hocha la tête, pas la peine d'essayer de parler, sa voix était bloquée, quelque part au niveau de sa gorge.

Sans voix. Une première pour lui.

"Lex...

Son prénom se mêlait aux baisers qui le faisaient trembler.

"Tu as froid? Chuchota la voix.

Dénégation silencieuse.

"C'est moi?

Hochement de tête de nouveau.

Un petit rire, au niveau de son oreille.

"Je fais trembler Lex Luthor... C'est un exploit...

Lex laissa échapper un rire lui aussi.

"Je ne tremble pas devant toi Clark... N'y crois pas un instant.

"Alors, pourquoi tu as la chair de poule? Et pourquoi tu claques des dents?

"Le froid. Mentit Lex dans un sourire.

"Menteur.

"Je sais.

"Je peux arrêter si tu veux.

"Ne t'en avise surtout pas... Je pourrais devenir dangereux en manque de Clark... Menaça Lex en tournant un peu la tête, fixant la bouche proche de la sienne.

"Très dangereux?

"Très très très dangereux...

Clark avança sa tête encore un peu, et effleura les lèvres de Lex des siennes. S'attardant imperceptiblement sur la cicatrice qui partageait la lèvre supérieure. Arrachant un soupir au jeune homme entre ses bras.

Le baiser pour aussi chaste qu'il soit n'en était pas moins chaud pour autant et Lex sentit son corps parcouru de fourmis. Il frissonna encore une fois.

"Dangereux hein?

"T'as pas idée.

"Mmm.

Si, justement, il devait en avoir une idée assez précise. Pensa Lex en sentant Clark se tendre. Vu ce qu'il lui avait fait en l'espionnant, il devait se douter que son ami était tout sauf inoffensif.

"Des mots, toujours des mots hein Lex?

Lex caressa les mains qui tenaient les siennes. Dans le cercle de ces bras là, il était bien.

"Tu sais bien que les mots et moi, nous avons une relation privilégiée.

"Et avec la vérité?

"Un peu moins privilégiée.

La tension en Clark s'était relâchée.

"Avec moi c'est un peu pareil.

Cette fois c'est Lex qui s'est raidi. Est ce que Clark avait décidé de lui dire son grand secret? Ou bien est ce qu'il admettait juste être un menteur lui aussi?

"Je peux rien te dire Lex, Dit il à voix basse. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

"C'est pas important Clark. Parvint à dire le jeune homme.

Il était fier, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

Encore un mensonge, pourtant, c'était important. Important que Clark lui fasse confiance. Vraiment. Sans...

"Menteur. Chuchota Clark au creux de son cou.

"Je sais.

"Je ne mentirais plus. Je te le promet. Mais je ne te dirais peut être pas toujours tout.

"Marché conclu. Je ne te poserais pas de questions. Comme ça tu ne me mentiras pas. T'es d'accord?

"Marché conclu.

Le baiser au creux de sa gorge scella le marché, et Lex se laissa aller contre le torse puissant.

Quelques instants.

Lentement et avec beaucoup de mal il se redressa et se retourna, à genoux dans l'étreinte de Clark qui avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du jeune Luthor et qui plantait son regard dans le sien.

Lex était à la hauteur du jeune homme devant lui, il le regarda longtemps, les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête étaient tout sauf innocentes. Clark devant lui, prêt à lui donner de sa personne, enfin, au bout de tant de temps.

Lex posa les mains sur les épaules du jeune Kent, et se pencha légèrement, hésitant. Mais ce fut lui qui vint à sa rencontre. Posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lui laissant l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser.

La langue de Lex caressa lentement les lèvres rouges du jeune fermier, pressant sur sa bouche, la faisant s'ouvrir et la découvrant lentement, laissant sa langue toucher la soie de la sienne. Jouant ensemble. Se découvrant mutuellement. Les laissants à bout de souffle.

Lex posa son front contre celui de Clark, plongeant son regard ciel dans celui d'émeraude.

"Clark?

"On est pas pressés... On a le temps, tu sais.

"D'accord. On ira lentement. Même si la patience n'est pas une vertu que je possède.

Le sourire de Lex était sincère, et son regard pétilla un instant avant de retrouver sa gravité habituelle.

Les mains de Clark se glissèrent sous le tee shirt en coton et se posèrent sur la peau douce. Provoquant un hoquet chez le jeune homme contre lui.

"Clark... Là, c'est pas doucement du tout, si tu continue... je vais pas pouvoir me retenir...

"Mmmm et alors? Marmonna l'étudiant en rougissant légèrement, le tee shirt remonta le long du torse de Lex, découvrant son ventre plat, puis sa poitrine pâle, passant par dessus sa tête, et atterrissant par terre.

Le laissant à demi nu. Dans le cercle des bras de Clark.

"Clark... Gronda Lex d'une voix rauque.

"Lex?

Les mains de Clark, glissèrent lentement, des hanches jusque sur les fesses de son ami, découvrant par dessus le pantalon de sport, les formes parfaites de Lex.

Les fesses fermes.

Provoquant un gémissement. De nouveau.

Et la vision d'un Lex, joues légèrement rougies, souffle un peu court et regard troublé, était très érotique.

Clark sentit le sang descendre dans une partie méridionale de son anatomie. Enfin, terminer d'y descendre, puisque ça faisait un bon moment qu'il était dans un état lamentable.

"Lentement, Hein? Haleta Lex.

"Non, finalement, je crois que lentement c'est pas une bonne idée. Marmonna Clark, en attirant Lex encore plus près, l'embrassant au creux du cou, dévorant la peau blanche, baisant les taches de rousseurs sur les épaules, descendant un peu, stoppant a la pointe d'un sein. Erigée pour lui.

D'une main plus que tremblante, Lex déboutonna la chemise de flanelle, découvrant un tee shirt, il grogna de déception:

"Tu pouvais pas te couvrir plus, non?

Le rire de Clark dans son cou, lui arracha des frissons.

"Patience, Lex... Patience...

La chemise partit rejoindre le tee shirt par terre et Lex s'attaqua au dernier rempart qui cachait encore le corps de Clark. Le torse enfin révélé, Lex se décida à profiter du festin, il se baissa sur ses talons, se mettant à la hauteur idéale, et quand il posa sa bouche sur la peau bronzée, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'unisson du jeune homme.

Il en avait rêvé.

Il se demandait si tout cela était bien réel, si il n'allait pas se réveiller dans quelques secondes, épuisé de solitude. Encore.

Les mains qui caressaient son dos étaient pourtant bien là. Puissantes. Comme le corps contre le sien. De l'acier sous de la soie. Indestructible, il le sentait.

"Clark?

"Mmm?

"Ma chambre?

"Mmm...

"Maintenant.

A peine le temps de terminer le mot, qu'ils étaient debout tous les deux. Leurs mains enlacées, ils sortirent de la pièce, traversant le bureau, remontant les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Clark referma les portes et son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Le grand lit bas occupait un pan de mur, des portes se faisaient face sur les autres murs, et une grande baie ouvrait sur une terrasse. Un bureau, un coin salon, vidéo plutôt, home cinéma, laser vertical, quelques centaines de CD.

Des livres aussi, rappelant que Lex était un esprit complexe, se perdant dans Linkin Park en lisant Homère.

"Tu aimes?

"Sympa. Toi sans aucun doute. Dit Clark en souriant.

Lex sentit ses joues se colorer, sincèrement content du compliment, cette pièce ne devait rien aux décorateurs qui avaient sévi dans le manoir, ni à Lionel.

C'était son sanctuaire, son refuge. La fleur écarlate du tapis sur le parquet blond, les nuances claires des tentures, pâles dégradés de mauve et lavande, harmonieusement entrelacées, apaisantes.

Lex attendait, reprenant son souffle, que Clark fasse le premier pas.

Pas qu'il n'en ai pas envie, mais il laissait encore une porte de sortie au jeune homme, si tout n'était qu'une monumentale méprise? Si Clark n'avait réagi, en bas, que par pitié envers lui?

Il sentit son corps réagir, se tendre comme un arc, douloureusement immobile et effrayé.

Un Luthor n'a pas peur.

La voix de Lionel dans sa tête ne lui apportait aucun réconfort, au contraire, elle lui faisait penser qu'il était vulnérable, elle le ramenait aux jours perdus de "Belle Rêve", quand son esprit avait décidé de se détacher de son corps pour le protéger.

Lex ne respirait plus.

Le silence de la pièce fit réagir Clark, les sourcils froncés, il se retourna vers le jeune homme appuyé à la porte.

"Lex?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le visage tellement pâle de son ami, il ressentit la peur qui habitait l'esprit de Lex, il se pencha vers lui, essayant de chasser sa peine de la seule façon qui se présentait à lui.

En l'embrassant.

Doucement. Prenant sa bouche avec une sorte de révérence, le tirant de ce mauvais rêve. L'attirant dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, contact de leur peaux.

Electrique.

De leurs corps. Dans une rare perfection.

De leur âmes. Pour une indicible union.

De leur coeurs.

Une simple fusion.

* * *

Bisoumouchous.

Pas très lemonesque, mais j'ai envie de douceur en ce moment. Avec ce couple là du moins...;-)


	2. Alive

**DISCLAIMER** : Ne sont à moi , ni ces personnages, ni leurs vies, je ne fais que jouer avec... Yep...

**Rating : M**

**Le sel de ma vie: Meri à toutes, je vous aime**

**Bonne Année 2006 **

**

* * *

Alive**

Lex se perdait dans l'odeur de Clark, le nez dans son cou, les yeux fermés, peau contre peau.

Il se perdait dans les sensations de cette peau contre la sienne.

Il avait le coeur un peu serré, ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme, il se rendait compte qu'il lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il ne se l'était avoué.

Et il ne comprenait pas son attitude.

Pourquoi Clark était venu vers lui, à ce moment où il était tellement vulnérable, où il avait envie de réconfort, de chaleur humaine, même si ce n'était pas un trait habituel chez les Luthors.

Pourquoi il l' avait embrassé, comme ça, sans un mot, sans une explication, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait dévasté.

Clark lui fit face, le silence de Lex le fit se détourner.

Il baissa la tête et un peu de rouge montât à ses joues.

"Lex? Tu m'en veux?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

"Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais t'en vouloir. C'est à moi de m'excuser

"Non! L'interrompit Clark en croisant son regard. C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, je...j'aurais...

"Non. Je n'aurais pas dû enquêter sur toi, c'était idiot, mais... je ne voulais que te protéger.

Je...je...je savais que...

Lex ne pût aller plus loin, les doigts de Clark sur sa bouche l'empêchant de poursuivre ses explications.

"Lex... Murmura Clark. J'ai été stupide. J'ai pas vraiment été l'ami dont tu rêvais, je ne t'ai pas laissé la moindre chance de t'expliq... de m'expliquer...plutôt. Au fond de moi, j'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais trahi, que tu ne m'avais espionné que pour savoir ce que...

La phrase resta en suspend entre eux et avec un sourire Lex la termina:

"Ce que tu pouvais faire... Les capacités physique que tu possèdes. Sur lesquelles j'ai promis de ne rien demander, d'ailleurs.

"Mmm mmm. Approuva l'étudiant en se redressant, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et eut un sourire timide, pour la première fois depuis la terrible dispute.

"Je suis pas vraiment comme tout le monde Lex. Dit il en hésitant.

"Je sais. Répondit Lex en tendant la main et en caressant la joue de Clark. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on est devenus amis. Personne n'a jamais voulu devenir ami avec Lex Luthor. Il fallait quelqu'un hors du commun pour y arriver. Pour le vouloir.

Le sourire du jeune homme était sincère, bien qu'un peu amer.

"Un peu plus que spécial alors... Continua Clark lentement en s'éloignant d'un pas. Pas vraiment d'ici. De cette planète... Ajoutât-il à voix très basse.

Lex resta sans voix, ça y était.

C'était dit.

Le grand secret était révélé et il s'en fichait.

Complètement.

Enfin presque.

"Pas un mutant alors?

"E.T. Plutôt. Je suis venu avec la pluie de météorites, j'étais un bébé. Les Kent m'ont adopté.

"Je voyais pas E.T comme toi, un poil moins grand et moins séduisant surtout. Dit Lex avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Un léger rire secoua Clark, il se rapprocha de nouveau, envahissant l'espace personnel de Lex.

"T'as pas peur?

"De toi?

"De l'extra terrestre, aux facultés étranges?

"De la personne qui passe son temps à me sauver et à sauver la moitié de la population de Smallville? Insista le jeune Luthor. Non. Je crois que je n'ai pas peur de toi Clark Kent. Je crois bien que si tu avais dû être dangereux, tu l'aurais été depuis longtemps.

Clark secoua la tête et avec un sourire, il nicha son visage dans le cou de Lex.

"Ne t'approches pas de moi avec de la Kryptonnite rouge alors. Elle a tendance à me rendre quelque peu... Hors de contrôle...

"Bonne ou mauvaise façon?

"Plutôt mauvaise. Je t'expliquerais. Plus tard...

"Promis? Susurra Lex à l'oreille de Clark en l'embrassant. Passant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns.

"Promis. Plus de mensonges, ni de secrets. Confirma le jeune homme en glissant ses mains sur les hanches fines de Lex.

Le faisant frissonner.

Insérant le bout de ses doigts dans la ceinture du pantalon, caressant la peau douce, du ventre plat et musclé, au creux des hanches. Lentement, lascivement.

"Rrrrrrr...gronda Lex doucement.

"T'aimes pas? Demanda Clark très doucement. Se penchant pour embrasser le cou blanc et fin.

Déclenchant des frissons encore et toujours.

Dans un mouvement lent et très bien calculé, Clark conduisit son ami vers son lit, sans lever les yeux de sa tache et sans cesser de parcourir son corps de baisers, s'égarant parfois au coin d'une lèvre. Lorsqu'il sentit le montant en bois butter contre ses mollets, il

retint son souffle une demie seconde.

Ils y étaient.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé jusqu'à cet instant, dès qu'ils seraient sur ce lit, rien ne serait plus pareil.

Ils passeraient de l'amitié, qui, il faut bien le dire, était plus que fragile depuis quelque temps. A une relation différente. Si Lex le désirait bien entendu.

Clark fonctionnait à l'instinct depuis que son ami était venu à la ferme.

Et que sa mère l'avait forcé à réfléchir.

Et à lire les documents que Lex lui avait donné.

Et à comprendre que le jeune Luthor n'avait rien fait.

Il savait des choses mais n'avait rien dit. Rien fait d'autre que le protéger. Contre Lionel. Contre les autres qui en avaient après lui. Après ses "capacités physiques" comme disait Lex en plaisantant un peu. A peine.

Même si il n'avait pas tout su.

Même si son brillant esprit de scientifique s'était arrêté à ce qui est raisonnable dans tout ce qui est irraisonnable à Smallville.

Extra terrestre étant un peu plus que raisonnable, il faut bien en convenir.

Clark se retourna et accompagna le corps de Lex, le couchant sur le lit. Lentement. Lui laissant le temps de refuser.

Mais quand il vit ce que le regard gris convoyait, il eut un petit sourire. Lex n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se dérober.

Au contraire.

Il avait l'air surpris, mais dans le même temps, comme affamé, impatient de se jeter sur lui.

De le laisser se jeter sur lui.

"Lex? Questionna le jeune homme dans un souffle. Il avait besoin de l'entendre, d'être certain que Lex était réellement consentant. Il lui serait tellement facile d'arriver à ses fins sans vraiment lui laisser une chance, tellement facile avec sa force de lui imposer quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie. Et Clark, dans cet instant, se demandait si il n'avait pas encore quelques trace à jamais indélébiles en lui de l'effet provoqué par la Kryptonite rouge, comme si son corps et son esprits se souvenaient de l'effet libérateur de la pierre, brisant les barrières de ses inhibitions.

Et là, avec Lex dans ses bras, il se sentait certain de lui, de ses gestes et de ses envies. Pas le moindre doute, le Clark timide et innocent était parti dans une autre dimension.

"Vas-y. Clark... Gronda Lex en nouant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns. Attirant le visage contre le sien.

Le sourire resplendissant du jeune Kent coupa le souffle de Lex, il s'agrippa aux cheveux et releva doucement son visage, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lui accordant l'entrée de sa bouche, le contact de sa langue. Le goût de lui.

Le gémissement vint accompagner le mouvement de son corps, se posant sur le sien avec une délicatesse étonnante pour quelqu'un de sa stature.

L'une des mains du jeune homme descendit le long du torse pâle, se glissant de nouveau dans le pantalon de sport, caressant lentement le ventre ferme sous ses doigts.

Pas de sous vêtement, Lex ne s'en était pas encombré en sortant de la douche.

"Tu m'attendais? Murmura Clark avec un sourire. Laissant sa main effleurer le sexe dressé.

Le soupir de contentement ainsi que le mouvement des hanches qui vinrent à la rencontre de sa main, indiquèrent à Clark que ce qu'il faisait était plus qu'apprécié.

"Non... J'en rêvais. Murmura Lex d'une voix étranglée.

"Depuis longtemps?

"Trop longtemps...

Pas besoin d'autres encouragements, Clark se redressa, se mettant à genoux, une jambe de chaque côté des cuisses de Lex, il fit descendre le pantalon lentement, dégageant son érection, le jeune homme souleva ses hanches laissant Lex faire de même, terminant d'enlever le vêtement.

Clark se réinstalla, laissant son regard descendre sur le corps nu devant lui, offert, dans une attitude anti-Luthoresque, même le regard de Lex était trouble, une vague rougeur envahissant ses joues avant de se fixer sur le haut de ses oreilles.

"Tu rougis? Remarqua Clark en souriant. A cause de moi?

Un bref hochement de tête dispensa le jeune homme allongé, de répondre.

Lex ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix et il sentait son coeur se précipiter contre sa poitrine.

Il hésitait, un frisson le parcourrait, il se demandait comment Clark allait prendre sa bizarrerie, un corps nu, sans la moindre once de pilosité virile.

Un corps presque asexué, trompeusement fragile aux yeux de tant de gens avant lui. Et honteusement différent aux yeux des autres, déclenchant les sourires narquois et les rires incrédules. Provoquant sa colère et sa haine, ne leur laissant pas la moindre chance et une fois son plaisir atteint, les quittant au petit matin comme on jette un mouchoir en papier, sans sentiment aucun.

Et Clark. Son petit fermier. Son ami. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il redoutait sa réaction. Sachant qu'elle le blesserait bien plus que celle de n'importe lequel de ses amants, de ses maîtresses. De son père même.

Il osa relever son regard d'océan fâché pour croiser le lagon vert étincelant.

Et ne vit rien.

Rien de ce qu'il attendait du moins. Rien d'autre qu'un regard émerveillé, brillant de mille feux, celui d'un enfant à qui on offre le cadeau qu'il souhaitait sans oser le demander.

Clark tendit la main et la posa doucement sur le torse pâle, caressant la peau fine.

"Je ne suis pas fragile tu sais...

"Je sais. Mais tu es...tellement... Les mots ne parvenaient pas à passer sa gorge, Lex était magnifique, allongé, là, pour lui.

Avec une petite grimace, d'une voix acide, Lex termina la phrase pour lui:

"Tellement bizarre?

Choqué, Clark releva les yeux et secoua la tête:

"D'où tu tiens des idées pareilles? Tu es loin d'être bizarre, tu es juste... Parfait. Tellement beau. Magnifique.

Un regard incrédule et la moue qui allait avec firent éclater de rire le jeune dieu agenouillé.

"Lex! Mon Dieu! Mais tu ne t'es jamais regardé dans une glace? C'est ça? T'as jamais vu à quel point tu était sexy? Une vrai atteinte à la moralité ambulante?

Lex s'était tendu en entendant Clark rire, mais les compliments le firent rougir de nouveau. Il secoua la tête.

"Tu exagères...

Plantant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Lex, Clark se baissa, se rapprochant de lui et il l'embrassa doucement.

"Tu es magnifique Lex. Murmura-t-il de nouveau, essayant de le convaincre. A damner un saint.

"Venant de la part d'un ange tombé du ciel, le compliment me touche. Souffla Lex avec un sourire mal assuré.

"Tu parles trop. Affirma Clark en prenant sa bouche une fois de plus.

Il laissa ses mains courir le long du corps offert, touchant, caressant, avec un peu plus de force et de passion qu'il n'en mettait lorsqu'il touchait une fille.

Lex n'était pas fragile, il le savait. Sa beauté ne remettait pas en cause sa masculinité, bien au contraire, elle l'exacerbait.

Ceci dit, si il continuait sur sa lancée, le corps blanc serait plus que marqué dans quelques heures, il avait une envie de laisser sur cette peau parfaite, son empreinte.

Envie de montrer à tout le monde que Lex était à Lui.

Et l'inverse aussi, trop dommage que lui ne marque pas, il aurait bien aimé porter la marque de la passion de Lex sur lui.

Ses pensées ne l'empêchaient pas de se pencher sur Lex et de suçoter la pointe d'un sein, faisant frissonner le jeune homme, dirigeant son attention vers l'autre sein, lui arrachant des grondements rauques.

Le frottement du jean's contre sa peau fragile fit trembler Lex, une jambe pesa doucement contre les siennes, le faisant s'ouvrir, laissant le corps massif se poser entre ses cuisses. Se laissant approprier.

Il en avait envie.

Et Clark n'était en rien un môme. Il fallait réfléchir un moment, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait que dix huit ans.

Et qu'il n'était pas, mais pas du tout timide... Voire même assez entreprenant.

Très entreprenant...

Les mains qui courraient sur son corps étaient brûlantes et sûres d'elles, le faisant frissonner de façon presque incontrôlable.

La bouche de Clark, elle aussi, était partout, traçant des sillons de baisers, partant de ses lèvres, explorant son visage, le sommet de sa tête, promenant une langue curieuse sur son crâne lisse et sensible. Puis descendant lentement, dans son cou, suçotant, marquant légèrement de nouveau la peau pâle.

Les mains de Lex se posèrent à leur tour sur le corps de Clark, touchant la peau dorée, douce et ferme, comme de l'acier couvert de soie.

Ses gestes étaient presque timides, plus qu'inhabituels chez lui, mais il était dans une autre dimension depuis un bon moment, et avait des envie d'innocence.

A la façon d'agir de Clark, il se disait qu'il était probablement moins innocent qu'il ne le pensait, et que c'était peut être lié à cette fameuse Kryptonite rouge.

La bouche de Clark se posa sur le ventre plat, léchant la peau douce, dessinant les muscles qui jouaient sous la peau. Les hanches qui bougeaient, demandant une attention plus précise.

"Clark... Gémit il en fermant les yeux.

"Mmmm? Lex? Dit il en souriant. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

"S'il te plaît... Haleta le jeune homme.

"Tu veux quoi? Insista Clark en continuant à embrasser le ventre pâle. Ses mains immobilisant le corps.

"Toi...

"Je suis là... Autre chose? Le taquina-t-il.

"Je... Je... Su... Mais Lex s'interrompit, il n'arrivait pas à demander ce dont il avait tellement envie, la bouche de Clark sur son sexe. Jouir dans sa bouche.

"Ca? Dit le jeune homme, pris de pitié, en posant sa bouche sur la peau soyeuse qui gainait le membre tendu de Lex.

Le râle qui accompagna son geste, le persuada qu'il avait parfaitement décrypté l'envie de Lex et il laissa sa langue goûter aux saveurs secrètes de son ami. Il huma l'odeur de musc, essayant de trouver ce goût si particulier dans sa bouche.

Mais cette odeur s'effaçait devant une autre.

Moins puissante, plus sucrée, plus masculine, plus sauvage. L'odeur de Lex. Son essence. Il renonça à lécher le membre tendu et le prit dans sa bouche, complètement.

Arrachant un cri et faisant s'arquer le corps sous le sien. Il entendit le coeur bondir dans la poitrine pâle, palpiter, s'affoler.

La tête lui tourna presque en sentant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Lex à cet instant précis. Le pouvoir de le faire gémir et crier.

Supplier. Demander. Implorer.

"Clark! Je t'en prie! Gémissait-il en essayant de s'enfoncer plus encore dans la bouche accueillante.

Ne pas avoir un besoin vital de respirer peut s'avérer utile dans certains cas, et Clark en profita pour laisser Lex s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Jusqu'à la racine. Son nez touchant la peau douce du ventre. Il contrôla le mouvement des hanches, mais le laissa faire. Il faisait l'amour à sa bouche et c'était agréable, pas vraiment habituel, mais excitant au possible et Clark sentit que son jean's ne pourrais pas résister longtemps, il défit les boutons de sa braguette et libéra son sexe engorgé. Une de ses mains vint le caresser doucement. Il n'avait pas envie de jouir comme ça, il voulait Lex. Être en lui quand il se libérerait.

Un brusque mouvement lui fit comprendre que Lex, lui, allait jouir dans peu de temps, il sentit les mains dans sa chevelure qui tentaient de le dégager, la voix rauque qui le prévint:

"Clark! Je vais... Je... Sors...

Sans répondre et sans bouger non plus, Clark, continua ses mouvements jusqu'à sentir le corps s'arquer une dernière fois et un jet chaud dans le fond de sa gorge. Il bougea légèrement et prit le second jet dans la bouche, il avala lentement le sperme, goûtant Lex. Et retrouvant le goût de cette odeur si particulière qui remplissait ses narines. Délicieuse.

Il abandonna à regret le sexe qui emplissait sa bouche et remonta lentement sur le corps de Lex, embrassant et agaçant les nerfs sensibles à présent. La poitrine de Lex se soulevait à un rythme un peu plus rapide que d'habitude, il reprenait son souffle petit à petit.

"Toi... Laisses moi... Parvint à à haleter Lex.

Clark secoua la tête et se rallongea sur le corps blanc, approchant sa bouche de l'oreille délicate du jeune homme:

"Non, laisses moi faire, je te veux... Si tu es d'accord...

La réponse de Lex ne fut que physique, il ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête en arrière, ouvrant ses cuisses et nouant ses jambes aux hanches toujours vêtues de jean's, les mains agrippées fermement aux boucles brunes.

Le grondement de plaisir de Clark résonna dans la chambre et le jeune homme se releva doucement, détachant ses jambes, laissant son amant, pour se dévêtir. En un bref souffle de vent, ce fut chose faite et ils retrouvèrent la position qu'ils avaient avant.

Clark s'émerveillait de la confiance que lui faisait Lex, lui laissant prendre l'initiative dans la relation qu'ils vivaient à ce moment là.

Il reprit ses baisers, lents et patients, lancinants.

Torturants.

Amoureux.

Audacieux.

Aventureux.

Découvrant de la bouche et du bout des doigts, les creux et les courbes du corps de Lex, la peau toujours fantastiquement douce et lisse, à peine saupoudrée d'éclats de soleil, de légères taches de rousseur.

Jusqu'au creux de l'aine, à cet endroit où la peau est si fine, si douce, encore plus chez lui que chez n'importe qui.

Clark prenait son temps, lentement, cette première fois ensemble, il la voulait parfaite.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le premier amant de Lex, mais il voulait être celui dont il se souviendrait.

Il avait envie de lui prouver qu'il était immensément important pour lui.

Il ouvrit doucement les cuisses du jeune homme, l'exposant à son regard, plus encore qu'auparavant.

Il avança une main sûre et délicate à la fois vers l'intérieur de la cuisse, dessinant la courbe du muscle, avant de descendre un peu plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Sur une fesse ferme et douce. Qui frissonna.

Le regard de Lex plongea dans celui de Clark. Le désir et la passion qu'il y vit le rassura encore. Il se détendit et s'abandonna.

Il avait envie de le faire depuis longtemps, mais n'avait jamais rencontré le partenaire idéal.

C'était chose faite.

Il se remettait aux mains de Clark.

Qui avançait sa main entre les lobes de ses fesses, découvrant le sillon qui menait à son intimité. Du dos de ses doigts, il effleura la place qu'il souhait investir. Il savait qu'une certaine préparation était indispensable, il se souvenait de son été rouge Kryptonite.

Mais il n'était pas venu voir Lex pour se glisser dans son lit et n'avait rien sous la main.

Il fit un rapide inventaire des tiroirs et meubles de la chambre avec sa vison spéciale, mais rien. Lex n'avait pas la moindre quantité d'un lubrifiant quelconque dans sa chambre, ni dans sa salle de bain. Pas la moindre crème.

Un bref éclat d'humour passa dans le regard gris, comme si Lex avait compris.

"Désolé. J'ai rien. Je n'ai jamais emmené que mes épouses ici. Je n'en avais pas besoin...

Clark eut un petit rire et secoua la tête:

"Je ne veux pas te faire mal...

"Je ne suis pas en cristal.

"Je sais. Je vais faire attention...

Un baiser encore au creux de la hanche, doucement.

"Tu veux bien te retourner? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Lex obtempéra et se mit à quatre pattes, Clark glissa un coussin sous son ventre et posa sa main sur la nuque nue, la faisant ployer, installant Lex comme il en avait envie, le visage et les épaules sur le lit, le bassin et les fesses en l'air. Offert à ses caresses.

Les draps se froissèrent dans les mains du jeune homme allongé, il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Les mains puissantes qui écartèrent les fesses, révélant son intimité. Les pouces qui caressèrent doucement le sillon, effleurant la rosette brune.

Un instant le souffle se bloqua dans les poumons de Lex. Qui se transforma en un gémissement quand il sentit un souffle chaud à cet endroit, puis une langue timide qui traça le creux entre les globes pâles.

Et qui le caressa.

L'ouvrant délicatement, le pénétrant petit à petit.

Le muscle cédant à l'intrusion de la langue. Le rendant dingue de désir.

Ses gémissements avaient cédés la place à grondements d'impatience. Mais Clark avait décidé de prendre son temps, et il savourait réellement les réactions de Lex. Trouvant un goût différent sur sa langue, sensiblement plus fort et plus addictif aussi.

Il prépara l'endroit du mieux qu'il pût, il était luisant de salive, sans hésiter, mais toujours avec autant de précautions, il inséra un doigt, jouant avec le muscle qui protégeait encore l'intrusion. S'assurant de la tolérance de Lex quand celui ci vint s'empaler de lui même sur son doigt.

"Clarrrkkk... Grondait-il en se redressant sur ses bras. La tête baissée, ouvrant ses cuisses plus encore.

Le jeune homme tendit son bras et posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Lex, qui ouvrit la bouche et les suça lentement, avec une avidité contenue, mais les enduisant abondamment de salive. Quand il ajouta un autre doigt, distendant un peu le muscle, Lex haleta, mais ne bougea pas, attendant le troisième doigt. Qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Clark attendit. Que le corps s'adapte à l'intrusion. Et quand Lex recommença à bouger, il accompagna le mouvement, lentement d'abord, puis avec plus force, pénétrant plus profondément, atteignant enfin la glande qui fit crier Lex. Il continua sa préparation, écartant toujours les parois et sollicitant le muscle un peu plus, l'ouvrant pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir sans blessure.

Lex commençait à perdre son contrôle et allait et venait sur les doigts en lui de plus en plus fort. Et Quand Clark retira ses mains, il cria de dépit.

Mais le jeune homme le redressa, collant son dos à sa poitrine et se pencha par dessus son épaule pour l'embrasser. Le laissant encore une fois agripper ses cheveux, et se perdre dans un baiser enfiévré.

Ses mains passèrent sur le ventre de Lex, effleurant son sexe qui durcissait de nouveau, écartant ses cuisses largement, se positionnant contre la rosette distendue et fit se baisser Lex, le laissant décider de la pénétration, stoppant quand le souffle se fit court, le laissant s'habituer à lui.

En lui.

Quand il sentit les fesses reposer sur ses cuisses et la tête de Lex tomber vers l'avant. Un gémissement de plaisir cette fois. Les mains pâles sur les siennes. Nouées.

Le dos courbé pour lui, dans une attitude de soumission totale. Et lui avec sa force surhumaine qui tenait Lex, le faisant aller et venir sur lui.

En lui.

A lui.

Il avait envie de voir le regard gris, avait envie de voir le visage toujours si contrôlé se tordre de plaisir, grâce à lui.

Pour lui.

A lui.

Il stoppa ses mouvements, reposa Lex lentement sur le lit et se retira, le fit se retourner et écartant ses cuisses de nouveau, réinvestit la place.

"Regardes moi Lex... Dit il en l'embrassant.

"Ou..i... Gémit-il en croisant son regard.

Clark posa ses mains sur les genoux de Lex, l'ouvrant au maximum et allant de plus en plus fort. Heurtant sa prostate à chaque fois, lui arrachant des cris incohérents, des grondements.

Le visage légèrement rouge, les lèvres meurtries par leurs baisers passionnés, le gris des pupilles dévoré par le noir de l'iris, haletant de plaisir, Lex était magnifique.

Et le cri rauque de Clark lorsqu'il jouit, fit écho au feulement de Lex, qui n'avait pas eu besoin de se caresser pour jouir une deuxième fois ce soir là.

Le jeune homme se reposa sur ses bras, se couchant à peine sur la poitrine de Lex, baisant son visage encore une fois, ses paupières, son nez, ses lèvres délectables... Ses joues, son cou, jusqu'à ses oreilles délicates.

"A moi Lex... Tu es à moi... Marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou pâle.

"A toi... Je suis à toi... Confirma Lex en perdant encore ses mains dans les cheveux bruns soyeux.

"Je crois bien que je t'aime. Murmura Clark en souriant.

"Je crois bien que moi aussi. Répondit Lex avec ferveur.

"Je ne te laisserai jamais...

"Je sais.

_**I wanna run away ** Je veux fuir_

_**Never say good bye **sans dire au revoir_

_**I wanna know the truth ** Je veux savoir la vérité_

_**Instead of wondering why ** au lieu d'essayer de deviner_

_**I wanna know the answers ** Je veux avoir les réponses_

_**No more lies **plus de mensonges_

_**I wanna shut the doors ** Je veux fermer les portes_

_**and open my mind **et ouvrir mon esprit..._

_"Runaway" Linkin Park : Hybrid Theory**  
**_

The end.

* * *

Bisoumouchous les filles, suite et fin de ce Clex, mais il y en a un autre en préparation... 

Bonne et heureuse année 2006


End file.
